Love struck baby
by Klappa
Summary: The Great Hall during the Yule ball. The hall spurting with romance, and Ron sees someone that make his heart beat faster. RWHG. Songfic to 'Love struck baby' by Stevie Ray Vaughan.


Sorry for any spellingmistakes I might have done, I will correct them when I get time.

Also, text that is **Bold **and _Italic _(**_like this_**) is lyrics and _italics_ is thoughts.**  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx **

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, the twentyfifth of December 1994, the Great Hall. A huge amount of boys were standing in dressrobes, many of them had a lady by the arm. A few boys was wearing luxurious dressrobes, so expensive that would cost a fortune just to buy the fabric. But most were wearing these average, good-looking-but-not-too-luxourious robes. A few hadn't even bother to take dressrobes, and were immediately shunned out by McGonnagall.

The ladies was wearing the most beautiful dresses one could imagine, each had a bright color that managed to shine out the boys clothing pretty much. Most off them were wearing make-up, but some had dared not too and because of the heat they would look better then most young girls (whom had put on way to much make up) after three hours of constant dancing. It was, on the whole, a very romantic mood.

But there was on boy who didn't look nor feel romantic. His name was Ron Weasley, and he was standing in the Great Hall with his best friend Harry Potter, with whom he have had a whole bunch of great adventures, but that's another story. The point was that Ron was very angry, and nonetheless at a girl.

He was angry at Hermione Granger, because she had gotten a date herself when Ron had to rely on Harry to get one. She had also refused to tell them whom she would go with, which only fueled Ron's anger. Another thing that Ron was angry at was his own poorness. Yes, he might be very lucky to be alive and having a nice family, but he still felt angry when he saw Malfoy show off his new white robes with purple-blue gloves. That usually didn't irritate Ron much, but now Ron was wearing what had to be the most hideous robe in the history of Hogwarts. It was dirtbrown, had big pink collars and the same things on the arms. It smelled of cats, and it was too small for Ron. So, basicly, Ron was pissed off!

And now it was only a few people left up in the corridors, and Ron had his lady Padma Patil by the arm. She glanced several times at Rons robes and Ron had to bit his tounge not to tell her that she didn't have to go with him. Ron stopped to give Harry a nudge in the ribs to wake him up from staring at Cho. He hadn't time because then the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen appered on the top of the stairs.

_**Well, I'm a love struck baby. I must confess.  
Life without you darling is solid mess.**__**  
Thinking about you baby give a certian thrill.**__**  
I gotta have you baby, and can't get my fill.**__**  
I love you baby I know just what to do.**_

Ron felt his mount open and start to droll. This girl was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. She had curly brown hair which was put up into a knot with lose strands hanging down the sides of her face. She smiled shyly, showing a row of perfect, white theeth. Her dress was of a fabric that was lightblue and looked so light that it seemed to float in the air. She took a step down the stairs and almost stumbled. Ron was about to go up to help her down when he saw Victor Krum come up the stairs the help the girl down. She smiled, and Ron couldn't help but feel that he had seen it before._  
_

_Where have I seen that smile?_ Ron pondered. The girl noted him and shone him a smile that made his knees go weak.

_**I still remember, and let it be said.  
The way you make me feel it take a fool to forget.**__**  
I swore a ton of bricks had hit me in the head.**__**  
And what you do little baby, I ain't over yet.**_

The girl was dragged away by Krum but the girl gave Harry a smile too. Rons happiness disappeared instantly.

_She was only smiling at Harry all the time. She didn't smile at me. Of course, who would smile at me in this thing,_ Ron thought, depressed. Ron sat down in a chair and Padma reluctantly followed suit. Music started playing, and Parvati forced arry out on the dancefloor. She was leading and Harry wasn't following the beat, but it looked pretty all the same. The beautiful girl were dancing with Krum, and everytime she saw Ron she threw him a smile.

_**Every time I see you make me feel so fine  
Heart beating crazy, my blood is running wild**__**  
Your loving makes me feel like a mighty, mighty man.**__**  
Love me baby, ain't I you man.**_

Ron felt dizzy and just wanted to lay down on his bed and smile. He decided to sometime under the night ask this girl to dance with him. He also thought it was strange that Hermione hadn't shown up, because even though he made it look like he didn't thought she couldn't get a date, he was sure she had.

_She's so bloody smart that anyone would want to date her_, Ron thought and sighed as the song ended and the girl started to dance at another beat with Krum.

_**I'm a love struck baby.  
Yeah, I'm a love struck baby.**__**  
You got me love struck baby.**__**  
And I know just what to do.**_

Harry came back with a disappointed Parvati in trail, he sat down beside her and they looked at eachother. Harry's look said that he would rather had gone with Cho, and Ron tried to look as he was rather bored, but knew that it wouldn't have any effect as Harry was busy staring at Cho already. Ron layed back and rested his neck in his palms, feeling his neck relaxed and then he sighed happily. The girl blew him a smile once again, and Ron felt his heartbeat go up and his stomach do a jolt.

_**Sparks start flyin' every time we meet.  
Let me tell you baby, you knock me off my feet.**__**  
Your kisses trip me up and they're just doggone sweet.**__**  
Don't you know baby you can't be beat.**_

The girl and Krum kept dancing for half an hour maybe, then the bulgarian quidditchplayer told the girl something, and made they broke up. The girl smiled her shining smile again, and made his way towards Ron, eyes locked. Ron felt his cheek flood with blood and the girl blew him an airkiss.

_**I'm a love struck baby.  
Yeah I'm a love struck baby.**__**  
You got me love struck baby.**__**  
And I know just what to do.**_

The girl approached and said:  
"Hi, Ron."  
Ron's happiness disappeared instantly and coldness made his way into his chest. How could he think the classes bookworm looked beautiful. But she did, and Ron couldn't take his eyes off her. Then Ron said the right words in the coldest words in history.  
"Hello, Hermione." 


End file.
